


On My Mind

by Agent_Haught_Shot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Haught_Shot/pseuds/Agent_Haught_Shot
Summary: In which Alex figures out her feelings but can't quite find the words to tell Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write about Alex and Maggie. I love them so much. I'm sure this won't be my last time writing them.

It had become a tradition for Alex and Maggie to have breakfast together after closing a case. It didn’t matter the time of day, it was always breakfast and it was always at the twenty-four-hour diner down the street from Maggie’s precinct. The food was mediocre but the coffee was good and so was the company. It had started after they’d closed a particularly difficult case late one night and, realizing that neither of them had eaten since lunch the day before, they decided to get breakfast at the only place that was still open. Since then, it had become their thing and a thing Alex very much looked forward to.

It was during one of these breakfasts that Alex found herself sitting in a booth across from Maggie laughing at something the detective had just said. It was early in the morning and they’d been up all night on a stakeout but they’d got their guy and now, thanks to the combination of lack of sleep and relief of solving the case, Alex was feeling almost giddy. She laughed harder than she’d laughed in a long time and Maggie smiled at her over the top of her coffee cup.

“You have a great laugh,” Maggie observed before taking a sip of coffee..

“And you have a great smile,” Alex replied before she could think about it. She blushed, realizing what she had said but was rewarded with that adorable head tilt and smile from Maggie.

Maggie reached her free hand across the table and let it rest on top of Alex’s. Alex looked down at their hands for a long moment and then, instead of pulling her hand away like she knew Maggie was probably expecting, she turned it over so it better fit with Maggie’s.  
Maggie raised her eyebrows. “You never cease to surprise me, Danvers,” she said quietly. She ran her thumb across the inside of Alex’s wrist and Alex got that warm feeling in her stomach she’d been feeling more and more often when Maggie was around lately. It was a nice feeling and Alex managed to forget about the rest of the world, at least for a few moments.

The moment was interrupted, however, by the buzzing of Alex’s phone. She tried to ignore it at first but it kept buzzing so she finally sighed and pulled it out. The screen was filled with texts from Kara.

“Someone worried about you?” Maggie asked.

“Just my sister,” Alex said. “Apparently she went by my place and was concerned when I wasn’t there.” It was her own fault, really, Alex thought. She hadn’t told Kara about her breakfasts with Maggie because…well, she wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe, she thought, it was because she wanted something that was just hers, something that she didn’t have to share with her sister. She loved Kara but it was nice to have this to herself, especially since this alone time with Maggie felt so special.

“I guess should get out of here,” Maggie said. She drained the last of her coffee and stood up. Alex immediately missed the feel of Maggie’s hand in hers. “Come on, Danvers, I’ll walk you home.”

They walked along in a comfortable silence. Alex noticed Maggie glance over at her and smile every once in awhile and she had to fight a blush every time. Alex wondered how this all had happened. She had worked so hard to build up her walls and keep people from getting too close to her but somehow Maggie Sawyer had snuck past all those defenses. It had happened so fast too. One moment they had been strangers fighting over a crime scene and the next, they were finishing each other’s sentences. There was just something about Maggie. Something that made Alex’s head spin when she smiled at her, something that left her flustered, something that Alex couldn’t quite put her finger on. This was all so new for her she just…

And then it hit her, right there as she walked down the street. She was in love. Alex Danvers was absolutely head over heels in love with Maggie Sawyer. She’d never been good with feelings so it had taken awhile to realize it but now that she had, she couldn’t deny it. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. She was was still in awe of her newfound revelation when the arrived at her apartment building.

Maggie stopped and turned to face her and Alex just stared at her for a moment, seeing everything in a new light. Maggie just looked back at her expectantly, unaware of what was happening in her head. “Well, this is me,” Alex said finally.

“I know, I’ve been here before, remember?” Maggie said.

“Oh. Right.” Alex did remember a long night they’d spent pouring over old case files at her kitchen table.

Maggie's expression changed to one of concern. “Are you okay, Danvers? You were quiet the whole walk over here.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind.”

Maggie looked like she didn’t believe her. “Anything you want to talk about?”

The question took Alex aback. Did she want to talk about it? Was she ready to tell Maggie how she felt? She wasn’t even sure Maggie felt the same way. Sure, there had been lots of flirting but how would she react if Alex just came out and told her she was in love with her?

Alex’s internal battle must have shown on her face because Maggie said. “We don’t have to talk about whatever it is if you don’t want to.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I want to talk about it I just…I don’t know how.” It was true, Alex didn’t know how to talk about her feelings, especially since she had never felt this way about anyone but she wanted to try. It was terrifying but Maggie was worth it. “I…I wanted to tell you…” She took another deep breath, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Maggie took a step closer and reached out to touch her arm. “Hey, take your time, I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She offered Alex one of her signature smirks but her eyes were still full of concern and patience.

Alex struggled to find a way to put her feelings into words. Maybe, she decided, words weren’t the way to go. She wasn’t good with words. She was a woman of action after all, so maybe she needed to take action. “Screw it,” Alex said, just loudly enough for Maggie to hear and before Maggie had a chance to react, Alex had closed the gap between them and was kissing her. After a moment of surprise, Maggie kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and pulling her closer. The whole world seemed to melt away as they kissed and Alex knew she’d made the right decision.

When they pulled apart, Maggie asked, “That's was what was on your mind?”

“More or less,” Alex said. “If I’m honest, it’s been on my mind for awhile.”

Maggie grinned. “In that case, great minds think alike.”

Alex barely had time to return the smile before Maggie was kissing her again. Great minds, indeed.


End file.
